Family Guy
Storyline In the wacky town of Quahog, Rhode Island, a dysfunctional family strive to cope with everyday life as they are thrown from one crazy scenario to another. Endearingly ignorant Peter and his stay-at-home wife Lois reside in Quahog, R.I., and have three kids. Meg, the eldest child, is a social outcast, and teenage Chris is awkward and clueless when it comes to the opposite sex. The youngest, Stewie, is a genius baby bent on killing his mother and destroying the world. The talking dog, Brian, keeps Stewie in check while sipping martinis and sorting through his own life issues. Also See * Family Guy Presents: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) * American Dad! * The Cleveland Show TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Alphabetically Image Gallery Family Guy/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Animated Shows Category:90s Programs Category:1999 Started Category:2000s Programs Category:2002 Ended Category:2005 Started Category:2010s Programs Category:Fox Shows Category:TBS Shows Category:The CW Shows Category:Adult-Swim Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-14 Category:TV Ratings: TV-G Category:1999 TV SHOWS Category:20th Century Fox Television Shows Category:Talking Animals Shows Category:NON-LAUGH TRACK Category:Seth MacFarlane TV Shows Category:WLNY-TV SHOWS Category:Shows Doned By Digital eMation Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows Doned By Sunwoo Entertainment Category:Shows Doned By Yeson Entertainment Category:Technicolor Sound Services Category:Daniel Ben-Shimon Category:Dan Cubert Category:Shows Mixed in Stereo Category:Shows Mixed in Dolby Digital 5.1 Category:Slice Of Life Shows Category:Adult Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:TV Shows Shot in Widescreen Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:TV Shows with curse words Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Advantage Audio Category:Jesse Aruda Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Hows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:FreeForm Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Category:Shows That Don't Use BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Wubble Wobble Spring Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - MALE: LONG, HORROR 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet Category:Shows That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Colt Whinnies Vario Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant TrumpetsT Category:Shows That Don't Use Whistle Wbulb Horn Category:Shows That Use Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 Category:Shows That Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Shows That Use Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind